The mandalorian wars
by owen chow
Summary: Pain, the pain of loss. anger, the anger of death. hate, the hatred of life. there is nothing left...
1. Chapter 1

**THE MANDALORIAN WAR**

The days of the republic are at its end. Everywhere there is darkness. Everywhere there is despair. But there is one hope; one man will challenge an empire. The sith empire. He will raise an army and unite the scattered people. Or he will grow to hate, but only once there is balance then and only then there will be peace…

_The prophecies of the oracles verse 725_

The Empire will rise. A gigantic empire which will conquer all before it, a time of darkness will begin until a jedi be born. He shall have the mark of the jedi. Shall the child reach the pinnacle of his training he will be unstoppable and the empire will fall…He will make a choice that will result in the glory of the jedi or the glory of the sith…

_The words of the condemned Syros, shortly before his execution_

"The jedi and the sith? The smallest military forces in the galaxy."

_Commander Tolbin at the massacre of the jedi, there were no survivors._

1500 B.B.Y The jedi council gathered together at the briefing room on Dantooine, it was not the main jedi council; the heart of the jedi was at Coruscant but this council was just as impressive. Master Gythos spoke first. "We cannot keep fighting against the sith, our numbers have been reduced too much by this war. The mandalorians and the numerous pirates are just waiting for an opportunity to take the galaxy. Every day our ranks are thinned. Every day our casualties are higher. War is not the answer!" Gythos was an old human, he had not received council membership for his fighting skills but for his democratic skills, the old jedi seemed tired and sad, "We cannot keep going like this." He folded his hands in his brown jedi robe and waited for a response. Jedi master Droqrosis was a rodian and she burbled "We all agree with you Gythos, but there is nothing we can do, war has touched every planet in the galaxy, we cannot simply recall all the jedi back to their temples" Gythos frowned with resignation. Outside in the cold, glancing into the windows of the council chamber, something watched from the shadows…

The fleets of commander Tolbin reached Mygeeto. Small defense fleets flew to bravely tried to halt the advance but were nothing compared to the fleet of Tolbin. Star fighters deployed from the capital ship like bees from a hive. Multitudes of ships from all over the galaxy emerged form Tolbin's fleet, sith and jedi starfighters, cruisers, alien ships from all over the galaxy moved in a thick swarm and engaged in whirling spaceship battles with the planetary forces. The defense force was in hell, missiles streaked by, leaving long plasma trails. Rapid shots echoed against metal. Missiles struck home and obliterated everythin in their blast radius, total chaos. Tolbin watched this all from the comfort of his command deck. Tolbin was an impressive man, a mandalorian. His well built and tall frame was covered in traditional mandalorian armor, striped orange the thing was, Tolbin wasn't stupid, he knew what his men wanted and manipulated their desires to suit his personal needs. He saw more of his fighters swarm upon the enemy uncoordinatedly and get destroyed but took a toll on the enemy fleet. Tolbin didn't bat an eye, mercenaries were always expandable. Suddenly laser blasts and homing missles from the side completely obliterated the planetary defense force. Mandalorian ships emerged through the dust that was once a fleet. Static, Tolbin turned as the holo-projecter buzzed to life. An armoured mandalorian blurred ghostlike. "We got 'em Tolbin" he said, "Come back to the hangers" Tolbin said, "It's time for the bombers to do their job."


	2. Chapter 2

YH-98 had been hired to do a job, and it would do it willingly. It was a one-of a kind, a unique droid; it looked like an assassin droid but was modified so extensively it looked like a completely new breed. Its head resembled a human but was molded to seem like a wasp. Its arms had twin-linked blaster pistols at the elbow. A mechanism on both arms seemed to nail a lightsabre on each arm. Deadly gas outlets were only visible as holes drilled into its chest. A concealed rapid-fire, multi-barreled assault rifle lay inside its torso. Its legs were thin at the front to minimize target areas. No wires lay exposed as every inch of its body was covered in gleaming steel. Right now every weapon was out in full view, and that was a _lot _of weapons. YH marched up to a mandalorian outpost to eliminate his target. Some commander named Tolbin. For this mission it had specifically mounted weapon systems. A heavy-bore missile launcher was attached to its shoulder and it rapidly fired at the defense tower as soon as it was in range. All three missiles hit home and toppled the building.

YH went into aggressive mode. Its targeting systems went to maximum performance as it switched rounds in its assault cannon to anti-infantry bullets. It extended its arms as it broke into an impossibly fast run and gunned every mandalorian visible to its targeting systems but their armor protected them and they fired back. Ultimately it was its assault cannon that won the day, it fired more than ten times a second and its armor penetrating shells could break open the hull of a minimally armored battle tank. YH moved faster than lightning and suddenly stopped even as laser exploded on and around it. It proceeded to gun down each manadalorian with disturbing ease. The retaliating shots just bounced off its armor and metal shell. Soon it had killed every target near the outpost. It sheathed its weapon systems and dragged the armored bodies into a line. It calmly removed each of the corpse's helmets and scanned their faces. None of them matched that of commander Tolbin's. It had failed. It felt no remorse. No pity. So it decided to strip the outpost of anything of value. As it started picking up stores of blasters it noticed a holo-projecter lying on a table. It searched for any messages but only found a recording from… _commander Tolbin!_ YH listened and recorded the message as Tolbin listed orders to meet his soldiers on the moon of Syhripon. YH put the holo-projecter back where it found it with metal bloodstained fingers. YH had a new destination.

Screams echo throughout the jedi temple on Gystrone. Inside a sith lord battles alone against an army of jedi, he is outnumbered many times over. _Yet_ _he is winning_. One dark cloaked figure whirls his blood-red blades around. He is completely surrounded, and doesn't care. His eyes are those of a predator not prey, and he dodges the blades of the jedi so easily. His lightsabres swing around in huge gaps that drive his opponents back. The ground is littered with jedi corpses, all horrifyingly ripped open. Lord Valdir is _fearsome_. He kills revered jedi masters with an ease that is similar to having a meal. His skill is unmatched. He is feared as the hunter of jedi. Truly, he is the sith's glory incarnate into a human form. His cloak and hood is completely black. His face inside would be handsome with his long brown hair and smooth face if it wasn't twisted with hate. Valdir finally stops. Every jedi is dead. He laughs at the carnage he has caused and dips his blade into the corpses, smelling the searing of flesh and cloth. He casually stalks the temple as a silent shadow to search for any further signs of the jedi.

Flashes of memory, he sees himself younger practicing with a lightsabre against a training droid. He deflects every strike. Another flash, he sees red agony seep into his soul as he sees his master dead. He sees himself pursue the killers. Another flash and he sees himself as he is causing carnage on a jedi temple, killing his friends. Wait, he was doing that right now. He snapped back to the present as he heard footsteps, muffled but certain sneaking towards the exit. Valdir runs and jumps off the balcony and lands on two feet. The hall rings with the impact, his lightsabres ignited mid-leap. He pauses as he recognizes the jedi. The human jedi stops and stares in horror. "V..Valdir?" she manages to utter. Valdir stands still and stares into her eyes. The jedi sees orbs of fire blaze for what passes for eyes. Valdir moves forward, step by step, and each step echoes around the temple, the jedi was frozen in fear, "Valdir, you can't do this, _I'm your friend!_" she screams those final words as she is force-lifted in front of twin blades of plasma. There is no mercy in her former friend's eyes. She tries to catch a glimpse of his face, to reason with him, to plead with him but only sees blood-red lightsabres in her face. "Goodbye jedi" Valdir says and executes her.


	3. Chapter 3

Syhripon, a moon of rolling grass plains. Syphrion was one of the few planets untouched by war. This was about to change. Unknown by the jedi or the sith, the mandalorians were gathering. The elite of mercenaries, every soldier was as valued as ten mercenaries. Their weaponry were many and varied, their armor was the same faceless steel, but their discipline were frightening. They were assembled into firing lines near their ships. In the squads there was one heavy weapon trooper and nine ordinary soldiers, if any of the mandalorians could be called ordinary. They were well and truly ready.

Communications had discovered the jedi were arriving. Tolbin was aware of jedi tactics, which was to land in low-flying ships and assault the enemy force, sustaining minimal casualties. That's why all the mandalorians were hidden in a nearby forest. An army of rogues and pirates had been hired to guard the mandalorian base. They were the bait. A sound of aircraft echoed from the sky. The mercenaries turned as the jedi transports arrived. Some flew near the mercenaries, the ships containing the jedi. And some flew at range, the ones containing republic troopers.

The pirates fired at the ships with anti-aircraft missile launchers and managed to down some of them. Tolbin watched from the cover of the forest as the mercenaries were massacred. Tolbin was in full armor. Helmet, jetpack and close-lapping plates of armor. He carried a modified heavy-duty disintegrator, a weapon outlawed in most systems because of the painful deaths that it caused in its victims. His wrist launchers held a standard flame-thrower, wrist-blaster, and blades. Tolbin raised his hand and the mandalorians raised their weapons. The republic force was just finishing the mercenaries. Tolbin let his hand drop. All the mandalorians opened fire and instantly vaporized the back line of the republic troopers. They panicked and turned around but it was much too late. The entire mandalorian force was firing and wiped out the remnants of the troopers. The jedi were beginning to react and rushed at the mandalorians. Even horribly outnumbered they fought bravely and some even reached the mandalorian lines. The well-trained soldiers didn't run but unsheathed their wrist-blades and fought back. Tolbin himself watched as a particularly skilled jedi vault into a squad of mandalorians and kill them all with a full turn swing. Tolbin decided to preserve his forces. He shot at the jedi but he deflected all the shots back at Tolbin. Tolbin was knocked to the floor. He hit the ground with a metallic clang and tried to get up but through the black visor he saw the jedi vault towards him.

He thought. Fast. He activated his jet pack and that sent him instantly to his feet and then through the air. Crash-tackling the jedi mid-leap. Tolbin's jetpack didn't stop and they continued to fly through the air. Tolbin fought the jedi in the air. The jedi couldn't use his green lightsabre but Tolbin couldn't use his flame-thrower, blades, wrist launcher, wrist blasters and disintegrator either. So it was all down to the fists. They brutally smashed at each other until the jedi let go, dripping blood and landed two feet onto the ground. Tolbin's jetpack was overheated so he flung off the burning device and unsheathed his wrist blades just as the furious jedi attacked. He had lost his blaster on the way down. Tolbin parried and thrust, and occasionally received an opening to fire his flame-thrower but the jedi would twist away and strike with his lightsabre. Tolbin assessed the situation as he fought a losing battle. The lightsabre was the key. It was much longer than Tolbin's wrist blades and could burn through his armor. A strike, from Tolbin and the jedi parried, straining with effort. Tolbin suddenly lashed out with his left foot and kicked the jedi across the floor. Tolbin didn't believe in second chances. He moved like lighning to press a button on his right gauntlet. The blade shot out hard like a javelin and flew through the air before impaling the surprised jedi's chest. Tolbin didn't look back, he had jedi to kill.

YH landed on the battlefield of Syhripon. Corpses were strewn across the plain. YH scanned the area for danger and found nothing. There were no mandalorian ships around and only a few republic wreckages. It was suprising to note a large number of pirate, republic trooper and jedi corpses to find but few mandalorians. It saw there were far too many bodies to identify and so it narrowed the search down to only beings in fully-enclosed armor. It relentlessly overturned the bodies to search for commander Tolbin was there was nothing to be found. It was son annoying it didn't have a tracking system on Tolbin's ship. It calculated that the risk and effort required hunting commander Tolbin would not be worth it. Its alarm systems went haywire. Someone was approaching. It whriled around, not fast enough, YH was _nailed _by rounds from a heavy blaster. YH jolted again and again from the shots coming from behind it. YH wasn't worried at all, it was completely made out of metal after all but it became annoying because it couldn't get a shot off. YH ducked and turned around, already firing its wrist blasters. It got a look at its attacker. A huge warrior covered in armor was firing a blaster cannon attached to his left armor. The steel armor was heavily pitted with damage; it had two small steel wings attached with a jetpack barrel at each end. "DURGE!" YH screamed, tearing its electronic vocabulator to its limit. Durge was a Gen'dai who specialized in killing jedi. He had once destroyed YH and left it on an abandoned planet. If YH had repaired itself it would still be on that world. YH was now feeling the closest to hatred a droid could get. Durge ducked and continued firing. Durge's reflexes were better than a droid's and that made him _super _fast. A shot jolted into YH's head. YH tried to respond but Durge replied

With another ten shots, all to YH's neck. YH felt it losing control of its body systems. As its world blackened it swore revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the security guard that entered the council meeting room, the fear hit him first, maybe he was imagining it but he swore that the room was colder than ice, like…death.

The guard raised his blaster pistol as he rounded the corner and… death. Death. DEATH! The guard's vision blurred. DEATH! It echoed through his mind. He collapsed. DEATH! He saw visions, something dark break through the windows, not alerting the alarms. Then death, death, DEATH! The room was littered with the jedi master's corpses. His fear clouded his sanity; it tore into its mind and tormented his soul. Something had happened here. Something unspeakable. DEATH! Blood exploded from his nose, his ears, his eyes and he screamed all his combined fears into one sound. It was the sound of a man who had seen unspeakable horror. When the security guard finally died, he was robbed of fear, for what does a man have to fear after seeing hell itself?

Valdir flung open the doors of the main door of the jedi temple. He left utter carnage in his wake. Blood dripped from his mouth. He headed for his sith infiltrator. In a way, his ship was like him. Unseen, silent and deadly. He reached for a remote hidden in his cloak and opened the door. Valdir walked in through his quarters, the armory and entered the cockpit. He kneeled down in front of the holoprojecter. His master, a sith lord named Darth Rankos, hummed to life on the machine. He was human and face was incredibly pale, grey even, and wore a black sith cloak. Valdir's face secretly twisted with hatred. "Lord Valdir" Darth Rankos spoke, echoing untold power. Valdir continued to stay in his bow to conceal his incredible hatred for his…_master_. His master's hand shot out, and despite being worlds away, started to force choke Darth Valdir. Valdir was lifted up, defiance raging in his eyes. Yet he was unfeeling. The dark power protected him. Rankos frowned. "You know what I can do." A simple sentence, yet a devastating one to Valdir. Valdir remained smothered in hate. His master sighed and used an incredibly simple force technique. Rankos drained Valdir of his force. This simply means Valdir would find it hard to use the force to choke, to destroy to warn himself of impending events. It causes no pain whatsoever. So easy to counter and learned by so much, most sith and jedi had entirely forgotten it. Valdir _screamed_ as the force was ripped from him. Blood spurted from his mouth as he was lifted into the air simultaneously, splattering the holoprojecter with blood. His pupils instantly disappeared to be replaced with lifeless orbs, pure white. His body was in white-hot _agony_. He dropped to the floor, weakened beyond a child. Lord Rankos smiled as he watched his apprentice, no his _slave_ shiver and huddle in a pathetic heap. Rankos fed some of the force he had taken back into Valdir. Valdir's heartbeat grew strong. He rose, once again a mighty sith lord. Blood dripped from his mouth. His yellow pupils slowly blurred back into his eyes. "You want to survive, so hunt down the jedi; I don't have to remind you that if you don't you'll feel the same pain today. Do I make myself clear?" Valdir stared into his master's eyes and nodded. Once. The transmission flicked and died. His only weakness. And his master knew it. He made his way to the cockpit. There was jedi to feed on.


End file.
